


Black Coffee

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Fick and Detective Colbert kindly ask their coworkers to keep their mouths shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Coffee

Carriers of coffee cups plunked down onto Det. Brad Colbert's desk. He looked up from the report he was writing to see his partner, Nate Fick, handing out drinks.

"I've got espresso for Ray, coffee with cream and sugar for Walt, an Americano for Poke, a latte for Mike, chai tea for Rudy and Pappy, an iced mocha for Stafford, a frappucino for Christeson, a hazelnut coffee for somebody to take to Doc down in autopsy, an energy drink for Lilley, who apparently wants to ruin his body with chemicals, a caramel macchiato for me, and black coffee for my boring partner Brad."

Brad glares at Nate without malice.

"I'm not boring. I'm just not a damn girl."

"Fine, Brad. Here, I got you a blueberry muffin."

"You are amazing. Not to get homoerotic about this, but I could kiss you, man."

Rudy threw a napkin in their general direction.

"Fucking Brad. And you say I'm gay."

"Hey, you freaking shave Pappy's face for him. And rub lotion on his skin."

"Just looking out for my partner, brother."

"And mine does the same for me."

"I bet he does."

"Fuck off, Yanni."

"The lady doth protests too much, me thinks."

"Your tea's getting cold over there, Blanche."

Rudy laughs and goes back to his paperwork, and Brad takes the muffin from Nate.

Nate leans down to where Brad's sitting.

"Here, let me fix your tie. It's crooked."

"Thanks, honey," Brad said with a wry grin.

"Did you finish the report on the Donnelly case?"

"Almost. I'll be done with it before lunch."

Nate rolls his eyes.

"I told you to do it yesterday."

"And I didn't, so I'm doing it now."

"You know, if you would just listen to me..."

"Then I would never have to think for myself, and life would be very boring."

Brad ducks as Nate smacks him with a file folder.

"Idiot. We still doing the stake-out tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll get the skittles, you bring the coffee."

"Only if you promise not to play Air Supply."

"Air Supply is quality fucking music, goddamn it!"

"You know, Brad, there has been decent music made since we learned to read."

"Hey, you two do know you're an old married couple, right?" Ray calls out.

"Nah, they're still talking to each other. They're just dating."

"Ray, Poke, kindly fuck off."

"Don't get mad at the man for speaking the truth, Brad."

"Fuck you too, Mike."

"Hey, Brad, we're down with the rainbow. I've got five bucks against Doc on you making the first move though, so get on it for me, okay, dawg?"

Brad is going to have to kill these retards someday, and Nate will help him hide the bodies.


End file.
